Ersehntes Wiedersehen
by Siriusisalive
Summary: Nach dem finalen Kampf verschwand Harry,... Wird er beim Jahrgangstreffen auftauchen?.. Und wenn, wird Hermine ihm ihre Gefühle gestehen?...


Titel: Ersehntes Wiedersehen

Autor: siriusisalive

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören wie immer old Rowling, außer Chrissy!

Summary: Nach dem finalen Kampf verschwand Harry,... Wird er beim Jahrgangstreffen auftauchen?.. Und wenn, wird Hermine ihm ihre Gefühle gestehen?...

And now,

ENJOY!

Ersehntes Wiedersehen

Draußen schien die Sonne und Hermine saß an dem Tisch in ihrer Küche und sah aus dem Fenster.

Wieder einmal dachte sie an Harry.

Nach dem fünften Jahr hatte er sich geändert. Sogar sehr geändert. Er hatte nur noch selten gelacht und sonst war er immer mit ernstem und traurigem Gesichtsausdruck herumgelaufen. Nichts erinnerte an das alte Wesen des-Jungen-der-lebte.

Nur manchmal, wenn er einen der mysteriösen Briefe bekam, hatte sich ein Strahlen in seine Augen geschlichen. Sie hatten nie herausgefunden, wer der geheimnisvolle Absender der Briefe war, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass Harry nicht wollte das sie es herausfanden. Dann am Ende des siebten Jahres war es zur finalen Konfrontation zwischen Harry und Voldemort gekommen.

Nur die beidem alleine standen vor den Toren Hogwarts und duellierten sich. Ausnahmslos jeder Schüler hatte an den Fenstern gestanden und gebannt beobachtet.

Mehrere Stunden war es so gegangen, in denen sie mit Schwertern und Magie kämpften. Dann fielen beide wie auf ein Kommando auf die Knie.

Sie schienen sich zu winden unter den Schmerzen, bis Harry sein Schwert hob und es dem Lord in den Leib rammte.

Schwarzes Blut quoll aus der Wunde.

Über ihnen war ein Licht erschienen und eine kratzige Stimme sprach einen Text...

Der dunkle Lord hob noch einmal den Zauberstab, doch Harry hieb ihm mit einem Krächzen den Kopf ab...

Der Körper Voldemorts zerfiel zu Asche und in einem goldenen Licht verschwand Harry...

...Der Text, wie sie später von Dumbledore erfahren hatten, war eine Prophezeiung gewesen, die Harrys ganzes Leben geprägt hatte...

Überall wurde nach Harry gesucht, doch er wurde nie gefunden.

Der eine der Gründe, warum Hermine noch nicht aufgegeben hatte, war, dass die Briefe, die an ihn adressiert waren nie zurückkamen. Es kamen zwar keine Antworten, doch wurden die Briefe den Eulen abgenommen.

Der andere Grund war, dass sie ihm nie hatte sagen können, was sie für ihn empfand. Sie hatte sich gehasst dafür, dass sie sich niemals getraut hatte es ihm zu sagen.

Dann war es zu spät gewesen...

Ganze drei Jahre war nun nach dem Sieg über Voldemort vergangen und Hermine befand sich mitten in einer Heilerausbildung.

Wann immer sie Zeit hatte, suchte sie nach Möglichkeiten, mit denen sie Harry finden konnte, aber alle Versuche waren bis jetzt gescheitert.

Heute aber beschäftigte sie sich mit etwas anderem.

Als sie letzte Woche mit Ron und Lavender, die verheiratet waren, zu Abend gegessen hatte, waren sie auf die Idee gekommen ein Jahrgangstreffen zu veranstalten.

Sie alle waren von dieser Idee sehr angetan gewesen und deshalb war Hermine gerade dabei eine Einladung aufzusetzen. Mit Dumbledore hatten sie alles geregelt und daher bekam jeder, der mit ihnen im gleichen Jahrgang gewesen war, diesen Brief.

_Sehr geehrte/r ...!_

_Ich möchte Ihnen mitteilen, dass in Kürze ein Jahrgangstreffen stattfinden wird. Sie sind herzlich eingeladen daran teilzunehmen._

_Das Treffen wird in Hogwarts am 23. Juli stattfinden. Offiziell beginnt die Veranstaltung um 17. 00 Uhr, jedoch steht das Angebot schon ab Mittag anzureisen. Bei Bedarf kann in Hogwarts genächtigt werden._

_Natürlich sind Ihre Ehepartner bzw. Partner und Kinder auch willkommen._

_Ich würde mich über Ihr Kommen sehr freuen!_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Hermine Granger_

Auch die Slytherins, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs hatten eine solche Einladung bekommen und Hermine hoffte, dass alles klappen würde.

Vor allem hoffte sie, Harry würde erscheinen, denn auch ihm hatte sie eine Einladung geschickt.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Nun war der Tag gekommen, der 23. Juli.

Aufgeregt lief sie durch die geschmückte große Halle, versuchte nicht mit Lavender zusammen zustoßen und gleichzeitig die Zwillinge von Ron und Lavender davon abzuhalten aus ihrem Kinderwagen zu fallen.

"Hermine, er wird nicht kommen...", sagte Ron plötzlich. Er kannte sehr wohl den Grund für Hermines Nervosität.

"Bitte sag das nicht... Vielleicht kommt er ja..."

Ron sah sie mitleidig an. Er hatte Harry zwar auch nicht verstanden, aber er hatte es nicht so schwer wie Hermine.

Ron war in seiner Aurorenausbildung, war glücklich mit Lavender verheiratet und war Vater von zwei unglaublich süßen Zwillingen, die vor einem halben Jahr auf die Welt gekommen waren.

Er machte sich keine Illusionen... Harry war die letzten drei Jahre nicht aufgetaucht, er würde es auch jetzt nicht tun...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Die Halle war schon ziemlich voll. Da waren junge Männer und Frauen und man konnte ein paar Kinder sehen, die entweder am Boden krabbelten oder auf den Armen ihrer Eltern stolz zur Schau getragen wurden.

Allerdings waren die Kinder selten über zwei Jahre alt, kein Wunder, schließlich waren die Eltern erst seit drei Jahren aus der Schule raus.

Freundlich begrüßte Hermine jeden, den sie kannte.

Neville und Ginny, die verlobt waren.

Seamus mit seiner Frau und seiner einjährigen Tochter.

Dean und seine Frau. Er hielt ein etwa drei-jähriges Mädchen im Arm. Seine Tochter war eines der jüngsten Kinder...

Draco Malfoy hatte eine hübsche junge Frau an seiner Seite und neben ihm stand sein Freund Blaise Zabini mit seinem Freund.

Susan Bones war alleine gekommen und unterhielt sich gerade angeregt mit der Ehefrau von Ernie MacMillan, die gleichzeitig redete und ihrem Sohn das Fläschchen gab.

Ernie dagegen quatschte mit Hannah Abbot und Terry Boot...

Überall waren bekannte Gesichter, aber Harry war bis jetzt nicht aufgetaucht.

Deshalb wandte sich Hermine nun den Lehrern zu, die auch dabei waren.

Irgendwie hatte sie sie vermisst.

Die strenge McGonnagall, den gutmütigen Flitwick und sogar die alte Fledermaus Snape...

Dumbledores Spitzhut tauchte auch hier und da mal aus der Menge auf.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Rufen.

"Herm. Herm!"

Ron kam auf sie zu.

"Herm... Sieh nur! Harry... spricht mit Dumbledore."

Sofort hielt Hermine Ausschau nach Dumbledore.

Auch ein paar andere Ehemalige sahen sich gespannt um.

Da!... Endlich hatte sie ihn entdeckt.

Da stand er...

Neben Dumbledore.

Verstrubbelte Haare wie eh und je...

Muggelkleidung und einen Umhang hatte er an.

Und er trug keine Brille mehr.

Er sah unglaublich gut aus.

Aber etwas schockte sie. Und nicht nur sie...

Dieses etwas hatte sich an Harrys Beine geklammert und sah sich ängstlich um.

In der Halle war es still geworden.

Harry und den Schulleiter schien das allerdings nicht davon abzuhalten ihr Gespräch fortzuführen.

"Nun. Wer ist denn das hübsche Mädchen?", fragte Dumbledore an das kleine Mädchen gewandt.

Sie antwortete nicht und schaute ihn nur ängstlich.

"Chrissy. Sei nicht so unhöflich...", forderte Harry sie sanft auf.

"I- ich.. bin Chrissy...", antwortete Chrissy dann auch artig.

"Hallo Chrissy. Ich bin Albus...", er hielt dem Mädchen die Hand hin und mutiger geworden nahm die Kleine die Hand.

Harry grinste.

Da löste sich eine Gestalt aus der stillen Menge.

Es war Ginny.

Sie stürmte auf Harry zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

Tränen rannen aus ihren Augen.

Leise flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

"Man, wie konntest du uns das antun? Wie konntest du einfach so verschwinden? Wir haben uns solche sorgen gemacht..."

Harry streichelte ihr über den Rücken.

"Ich wollte euch nicht wehtun... Ich musste nur weg aus dieser Welt. Außerdem hatte ich meine Verpflichtungen..", gab er ihr leise zurück.

Ginny löste sich von ihm und sah erst ihn dann Chrissy fragend an.

"Dein Tochter...?"

Lächelnd nickte Harry.

Jetzt mischte sich Albus wieder ein.

"Was uns zu der Frage bringt wie alt Chrissy ist.", wieder sah er fragend das Mädchen an.

"Ich bin fünf...!", sagte Chrissy stolz und hob fünf kleine Finger in die Luft.

Einige sogen erstaunt die Luft ein und Hermine war zu geschockt um zu reagieren.

Albus zog nachdenklich eine Augenbraue hoch und sah auffällig unauffällig zu Harry.

Ginny legte den Kopf schief.

"Wo ist denn deine Mutter?", wollte Albus von der Kleinen wissen.

Harrys Augen verdunkelten sich und das Mädchen schaute zu Boden.

Sie hob die Arme in die Luft und sagte.

"Mummy ist im Himmel..."

Geschocktes Schweigen.

Albus sah wieder seinen einstigen Schützling an.

Dessen gequälte Augen bestätigten die Aussage Chrissys.

Harry antwortete auf die ungestellte Frage des Direktors, nachdem er seine shluchzende Tochter auf den Arm genommen hatte.

"Was meinst du, warum Tom und ich genau an diesem Tag gekämpft haben? Zwei Tage vorher hat er sie umgebracht... Ich weiß bis heute wie er das herausbekommen hat... Bastard...", die letzten Worte waren immer leiser geworden und Chrissy schluchzte gegen seine Halsbeuge.

"Und... Chrissy? Wie hat sie überlebt?..."

"Wurmschwanz hat seine Schuld beglichen..."

Remus Lupin, der seit mehreren Jahren der VgddK-lehrer war, schluchzte auf.

Er kam auf Harry zu und umarmte Harry samt Tochter.

"Mein Gott. Ich hab mich so schlecht gefühlt. Erst Lily und James, dann Sirius und zuletzt dann du. Ich war kurz vorm Selbstmord."

"Es tut mir so Leid, Remus. Ich musste ihren Tod verarbeiten... Ich habe sie so sehr geliebt... Ich konnte und wollte euch damit nicht belasten, wo Tom doch endlich weg war."

So leise er auch gesprochen hatte, Ginny, Albus, Remus und ein paar andere hatten es gut verstanden.

Chrissy weinte immer noch.

Harry strich ihr sanft und liebevoll über die blonden Haare.

Langsam beruhigte sie sich und Harry wurde von den anderen begrüßt.

Er wurde über die Neuigkeiten aufgeklärt.

Er freute sich für Ron und Lavender.

Für Seamus, Dean...

Nur eine ging ihm ab.

Hermine.

Suchend sah er sich um.

Sie war nirgends zu entdecken.

"Wo ist eigentlich Hermine?", fragte er Ron, der nicht von seiner Seite gewichen war.

Erstaunt suchte Ron die Halle mit den Augen ab.

Auch er fand sie nicht.

"Komisch. Sie war es doch, die es nicht erwarten konnte dich wiederzusehen."

"Ich werde sie suchen gehen..."

Er wandte sich zu Remus und Albus, die in der Nähe standen und sich unterhielten.

"Könntet ihr auf Chrissy aufpassen? Ich muss Hermine suchen..."

"Selbstverständlich... Ach Harry?"

"Ja?"

"Chrissy ist wirklich fünf?..."

Harry grinste.

"Ja. Meine Tochter lügt nicht."

Remus nickte ergeben.

"Fünf... Man, Harry. Du musst mir das später mal genauer erklären...", die Umstehenden lachten mit Harry mit.

Er übergab Chrissy der Aufsicht von Remus und Albus und machte sich auf den Weg aus der Halle.

Während er durch die Gänge wanderte, fragte er sich ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war hierher zu kommen.

Wie von selbst fanden seine Füße den Weg zum Astronomieturm.

Schon auf der Treppe hörte er ein herzzerreißendes Schluchzen.

Als er auf die freie Fläche an die Luft trat, sah er sogleich eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt am Boden sitzen.

"Hermine?"

Sie reagierte nicht, also setzte sich Harry neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm.

Erschrocken hickste sie kurz.

Beruhigend strich seine Hand durch das lange, hellbraune Haar.

Langsam beruhigte sich Hermine und fragte mit zitternder Stimme.

"Hast du sie sehr geliebt?"

"Ja."

Erneut schüttelten die Schluchzer den zierlichen Körper.

"Hermine...", seine Stimme war schwach und zittrig.

Sie sah auf, direkt in seine bezaubernden Augen.

Diese Augen faszinierten sie. So geheimnisvoll und weise.

Sie hatten so viel gesehen, so viel erlebt und so viel gelitten...

Sie versank in den unendlichen Tiefen seiner Augen.

Ihre Gesichter näherten sich einander.

Hermine registrierte das eher unterbewusst und konnte sich nicht von diesen Augen lösen.

Als sich ihre Lippen trafen, durchzuckten sie Blitze.

Sanft bewegten sich ihre Lippen gegeneinander bis Harrys Zunge über ihre Unterlippe fuhr und um Einlass bat.

Einen kleinen Spalt öffnete Hermine ihre Lippen und spürte sogleich Harrys Zunge eindringen.

Sanft erkundete er ihre gesamte Mundhöhle, betört durch ihren Geschmack.

So sanft und liebevoll der Kuss auch war, brauchten sie irgendwann wieder Luft.

Unwillig lösten sich ihre Münder.

Hermine dachte sie würde träumen.

Nie könnte das wahr sein.

Doch ein lächelnder Harry sah ihr in die verschleierten Augen und drückte sie fester an sich als sowieso schon.

Ungestüm legte sie ihre Lippen wieder auf die seinen, darauf aus diesen wunderbaren Geschmack wieder zu schmecken.

Harry grinste in diesen, zweiten Kuss hinein.

Er war noch sanfter als der erste.

Als ob Hermine den Traum nicht durch eine unkontrollierte Bewegung zerstören wollte.

Plötzlich drückte Harry sie von sich.

Erschrocken und ängstlich sah Hermine in seine Augen.

"Hermine,... Das ist kein Traum, hörst du? Ich kann mich nicht einfach auflösen... Nun, ich könnte... aber ich werde es nicht, ja? Ich bin kein Traum!"

Glücklich lächelte sie.

_Ja,... kein Traum..._

Tbc?

So, das war mal der sehr schlechter Anfang, finde ich...

Schreibt mir doch mal eure Meinung und ob ich weiterschreiben soll!

Ich schreibe auch nur weiter, wenn ich ein paar Leser habe...

Please, review!

Bye,

siriusisalive


End file.
